Paarrta!!!-Mimato
by ArtanisZertul
Summary: What happened with Matt and Mimi...


****

Paarrta!!!-Mimato

A/D: Digimon does not belong to us. It belongs to Saban, Toie, Bandai, and all those other rich guys. We just write fan fics. If it did belong to us we would be embezzling the profits. The song Lucky is owned by Brittney Spears and her record company and agent and you get the drift.

A/N: Zeratul: Sadly Artanis did not type this. The mad Zeratul did. Muahahahahah! Finally TO THE STORY!!!!

Artanis: AWWWWW SHADDUP ZERATUL!!!!!

Part 1:

Mimi PoV

"This is a story about a girl named Mimi,

Early morning she wakes up,

Knock knock knock on the door," I sang into the mic. I was in a recording studio recording my new song.

"Its time for make-up,

perfect smile,

It's you they're all waiting for," I continued.

"They go,

Isn't she lovely,

that Hollywood girl?

And they say...

She's so lucky,

She's a star,

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart,

Thinking if there's nothing missing in my life,

Then why do these tears come at night?

Lost in an image

In a dream

But there's no one there to wake her up

And the world is spinning and

She keeps winning

But tell me, what happens when it stops?

They go,

Isn't she lovely,

That Hollywood girl?

And they say...

She's so lucky,

She's a star,

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart,

Thinking if there's nothing missing in my life,

Then why do these tears come at night?" I stopped singing and moved away from the mic.

"That was perfect Mimi!" my manager said from the sound booth, "That's all, you can go home." I was relived that she could go home. I glanced at the clock in the room before wiping sweat off my forehead. It was 8:45. I exited the room and made my way through the large studio before going through the large double-doors that separated the building and the parking lot. I waited at the curb until my limo came. I got in, made a drink and felt a lurch.

On the way to my mansion my car phone started to ring off the hook. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mimi?" A strangely familiar voice called from the other end of the line.

"Yes."

"Come to 130 Evans Court tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning, don't worry it's safe."

"How can I trust you?"

"Believe me, you can." With that the man on the other end hung up.

Part 2

Matt's PoV

"_Click_" I put down the receiver. '_Finally,_' I thought, '_I'm done!_' I was planning a party for my old friends. I sat down on his couch and started to strum on my guitar. After tuning I went up to my bedroom and lay in bed.

The next morning I woke up early to get ready for the party. It was about 7:00 so I had plenty of time. I started on the snacks. I put chips, dip, and other finger foods on a table and drinks on another. Then I went to my new 5 CD changer and popped in my 5 favorite CD's. I had most of the decorations when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I asked when I opened the door.

"Hey! Miss me?" a spiky hared man in shorts, a tee shirt, and a laptop strapped to his back.

"Izzy?"

"Ha! You do remember me!"

"Wow been a long time. What 3-4 years."

"4 actually."

"Still have that computer."

"Yep, been with me for years!"

"Come on in, come on in," I said gesturing with his arms.

"Thank you."

"Want to help with the decorations?"

"Sure."

"I need help with this banner," I said holding a long banner.

"Fine with me."

"Up there," I gestured. Izzy helped me put up the banner.

"Welcome Back Digidestined, nice," Izzy said reading the banner.

"Thanks. Why don't we lay back, relax. I have some beer if you'd like."

"Sure." We waited by listing to some of my CDs and by drinking a little beer until Kari walked in, 30 minutes early.

"Hi what are you doing?" she asked me.

"Just listening to my CD's, drinking."

"Need help with the decor?"

"No, Izzy helped me."

"Oh, okay," she said biting her lip, "What should I do?"

"There is some soda over there."

"All right," she said walking over to the table. During our conversation Izzy had stayed completely silent.

"What's up with the silent treatment?" I asked.

"Huh? On just been thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"Tell me."

"Do you think Tai will actually come?"

"What do you mean?"

"He means that Tai has gone on with his life and might blow us off," Kari interjected.

"No, I don't think so," I said indignantly.

"Why not?"

"Just 'cause. He was our best friend when we were in the digiworld. I don't think he'll blow off his friends.

"Hello! Anyone there?" A voice came from the door.

"That's gotta be Joe."

"I'll get it," Izzy volunteered. After a pause I heard the voice again.

"Hey Izzy! Been a long time!" After Joe came there wasn't much else that went on until everyone else came except Tai and Mimi.

"Hey where're Tai and Mimi?" Sora asked when she came in.

"They're coming." As soon as those words left my mouth a white limo pulled into my driveway. 

Part 3:

Mimi's PoV

Wow. This house is more of a mansion than a house! It's almost as big as mine is! I wonder who lives here? My eyes wandered around the perimeter of the area until I found the front door. In the doorway I saw a very, _very_, handsome man that seemed strangely familiar. He had spiky blond hair that probably had tons of gel in it. It was very fashionable. He had these deep blue eyes that you could just fall into and never want to come back out. He mesmerized me. I thought I was in heaven. 

"Ummmm. Ahhhhh. W-who are you?" stuttered the mystery guy.

"Um, am I at the right adress?" I asked.

"I don't know. Which address are you supposed be at?"

"130 Evans court."

"Mimi? Is that you?"

"Do I know you?"

"Mimi. It's me. Matt. Matt Ishida."

"Matt? Wow! You are HOT!!!!!"

"Speak for yourself!!! You are also very, very, very HOT!!!!"

(A/N Zeratul: That was DIPPY!!!!! Artanis: I would know. I wrote it. "What are you doing with that folding chair? AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WUMPH!!!!OUCH")

"Come on in, Mimi."

(A/N Artanis: Help I have a concusion!)

"So, what is this all about?

(A/N Artanis: AHHHH! Call 911!!!!!)

"We are having a party in honor of Tai coming back to Japan"

(A/N Artanis: Stop Zeratul!!!!! Or else we will never finish the fic because of your slow typing!!!!! Zeratul: NEVER!!! WUMPH!!! FOR AUIR!!! WUMPH, WUMPH, SQUAT!!!! Whoops! Wrong area. ZAP! Whoops. I accidentally slashed of that PART of your body with my warp blade. BEEP: We are experiencing technical difficulties.)

"Come on in."

When I got into the house, I saw the house completely dark with nobody there. I hid behind the door so I could open it when Tai got here. After about 15 more minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door. I had made sure that my body was completely hidden by the door. Since the light switch was right next to me, I switched on the light and was the first to shout, "Welcome back Tai!" Actually, I was the second. Sora was the first. I think she was the most excited about Tai coming back. 

__

2 hours later

"Hey Mimi, Wanna dance?" Matt asked.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you are hitting on me, Matt Ishida!"

"How do you know I'm not? So will you dance with me?"

"Of course!!!"

While we were dancing, we related how our music careers began. After the a few more dances, Matt lead me outside to the back yard. 

Part Four

Matt's PoV

I lead her to the back yard to discuss some things. And to make out. God I love to make out.(A/N Zeratul: That is nasty!!! Artanis: SHADDDDDUP!!!!!) 

"Mimi, I know you are very busy, with your new album and everything, but will you go out with me?" I was never big on subtly. (A/N Artanis: Stop singing Lucky you perve!!! Zeraul: Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl.?)Right after I asked the question, I felt something against my lips. Wow. Those are soft! (A/N Zeratul: What a smoothie!) Wow! I'm seeing fireworks in front of my eyes! After I made out with her for another 3 minutes, we stopped. Then I said, "Would you like me to repeat my question?" Then we climbed into a tree in my back yard and watched the sunset together and making out.

__

~~~~Fin~~~~

A/N: First of all, no one was hurt while writing this fic. Artanis: Well I'm Slim Shady yes I'm the real Shady. All you other Slim Shadies are just imatationg so won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up. Zeratul: You are NOT the real Slim Shady! You are Artanis!!!!! Artanis: Shut up you! C&C&Q can be sent to [Artanis_Zeratul@hotmail.com][1] or can just be put in the review with your email address. 

Review!

l l

l l

V

   [1]: mailto:Artanis_Zeratul@hotmail.com



End file.
